American Beauty & American Psycho
by 3rdgymbros
Summary: A collection of Reverse!Dipcifica oneshots.


**A/N:** Heya! So I've gotten into Gravity Falls recently ( and I totally ship Dipcifica ), so this collection of Reverse!Dipcifica one shots came up! This first one shot is a RWBY AU, and I based it off Ruby and Weiss' first meeting. Enjoy! Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated!

* * *

" _Listen up kids – you need to collect some treasure from inside the forest! Oh, and the first person you see will be your partner for the next three years at the Gravity Falls Academy. Sounds fun, eh?"_

With the thought of finding her new partner weighing heavily on her mind – ever the optimist, Pacifica can't help but cling onto the hope that she'll be able to find Gideon before anyone else does – she is unable to walk calmly through the damp, darkening woods; she keeps breaking into a jog, anklets jangling with her every step. The familiar, reassuring smells of the woodlands drift around her. The Christmassy smell of the fir trees surround her, along with the dank, earthy scent of fallen autumn leaves decomposing. The air is moist and thick with the kind of misty precipitation that is common this time of year in the forests of Gravity Falls. It seeps through Pacifica's clothing and her shoes, until it presses itself damply against her skin and chills her all the way to the bone.

She doesn't even see the boy in front of her until she's run smack-dab into him. The impact knocks the wind out of her in a breath-stealing whoosh as she collides against his rock-solid chest. He catches her with one strong arm before she can fall backwards from the force of the collision, rights her, and then lets go of her as if she's just given him third-degree burns.

If Pacifica isn't so embarrassed, she would have been swooning and gasping over how _romantic_ this whole scene is, like something from a fairy tale.

"Oh. It's just another student."

And now, Pacifica recognises that snooty voice, all kinds of _you're beneath me_ in his tone. A tone clearly directed at her. She focuses on the person she's hit. It's a male, several inches taller than her. Dark hair, slicked back, framing a face God might have used to design his favourite angels. There are eight little freckles scattered across his forehead. If they were connected with little line segments, they would form the constellation Big Dipper. His bone structure would make a sculptor weep with joy, while a firmly etched mouth, a blade of a nose, and intensely brown eyes make him savagely gorgeous. These eyes narrow slightly, his features otherwise schooled into impassivity.

His dress shirt perfectly matches the gleaming sapphire at his neck, while his neatly pressed pants and buffed oxfords are black. A ridiculous black cloak billows out behind him, held in place with a bright blue sapphire that glows eerily. His eyes are shrewd and assessing, and they bore into Pacifica. Her heartbeat quickens; her lips part to accommodate faster breaths. He smells sinfully good. Not cologne. Body wash, maybe. Or shampoo. Whatever it is, it is mouthwatering, as is he.

Pacifica crosses her arms and makes her most affected, superior face at him, though objectively it's neither affected nor superior. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him ( a leftover habit from her years as a child ), Pacifica glances down at her own outfit: A bright pink, purple and white letterman jacket, over a blue tank top, and a flirty white skirt with a pair of scuffed ballet pumps. She feels underdressed – and they're in the middle of a _forest_.

"And you're the guy on the box of cereal," Pacifica shoots back, very conveniently leaving out the fact that she _knows his name, and has stuffed her face with about a hundred boxes of said cereal just so she could cut out his face and stick it on her bedroom walls._ "Listen, I have to –"

"No thanks," Dipper retorts coolly, lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm looking for Mabel."

Turning so that his back is facing her, Dipper cuts a swift path through the forest, startling a covey of quail who run like cartoons away from him until they can fly into the cover of bush.

" _Wait_! You can't just go!" She yells after his fading footsteps, to no avail. "We're supposed to be _team mates_ . . ." The last part is whimpered out dispiritedly, until Pacifica's voice trails off and dies out. Her head droops so that her chin nearly touches her sternum.

 _What's the point?_

It's clear that no amount of pleading is going to make him come back, and it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that he doesn't want to be paired up with _her_. She'd thought that if she wasn't able to be paired with Gideon, being with Dipper Pines would have been the next best thing ( she'd heard through the school grapevine that he'd graduated from some fancy preparatory school with his twin sister, and had used his Semblance to put on shows for the people before they'd decided to become enrol at Gravity Falls Academy ).

Rooted to the spot for a few miserable seconds, Pacifica wonders why she _always_ ruins her chances with the cute boys. Had he seen her gawking? Or maybe _bright, blonde_ and _perky_ just isn't his type. But then again, that is how the world works. Beautiful boys go for beautiful girls. And yes, by those rules, Pacifica is destined to grow old alone, with only forty seven cats for company. _Wonderful_. Her fingers wrap around the scratchy bark of a tree trunk and her tired feet give out. Her back presses against the rough bark, and all she can do is lie among the leaves, staring up at the sky and the clouds rushing past.

" _You_."

Pacifica thinks she shrieks. So startled to hear another voice, she freezes for a moment. Her hands fly to her anklets, ready to activate them at a moment's notice -

"You're Pacifica Northwest, correct?"

 _He's come back._ Her mouth opens in a wide O of surprise ( He knows her _name!_ ), right before Pacifica gathers up what remains of her dignity, arching an eyebrow in response to his question. A hot flush steals across her cheeks, but she defiantly meets chocolate brown eyes with her own bright blue hues.

"Y-Yeah. And you're Dipper Pines." Pacifica says, her voice small. "Why did you –"

Instead of answering, Dipper closes his eyes in concentration, a soft blue glow emanating from his every pore. Pacifica finds herself floating a foot or so up into the air, held in place by his semblance. A startled laugh bubbles its way past Pacifica's throat; she's never flown before, and though this barely constitutes as 'flying', the feeling of weightlessness is enough to make her want to whoop.

One flick of his fingers later, she finds herself standing next to Dipper, who sighs, and combs a frustrated hand through his hair. "You'll do," he says, and immediately carts her off by the scruff of her jacket. "And by no means does this make us friends!"

"You came back!" Pacifica yells anyway, throwing her arms into the air, and nearly giving her new partner a black eye in the process.

It's going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
